A Knight in New York
by Knives'Ghostwriter
Summary: Nick was just trying to relax after solving a rough case when he gets a call. Apparently there have been 'Vampire Killings' going on in New York and guess who has the case record to be called in to help.  So much for a night off. FK MorbiusXover NOSLASHIN
1. A Knight off

-1Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters... But I'm not guaranteeing them back safely!

Nick was trying to relax. His first night off in how long? He just wanted tp pour himself a drink and relax in front of something with lights and sounds that weren't coming from a squad car. Or in this last case, the media.

When he heard the tell-tail growl of the lift starting, he instictively set his drink out of sight. Schanke had been more curious then usualand, knowing him, would probably love a sip of 'red wine' before shift. _How many times, this week, has it been that I've had to grab the glass before he's tried a sip?_ "Nat?"

"You look surprised. Didn't I tell you I requested the night off?" Natalie smiled and came in with her usual supplise for her visits. You know; coffee, popcorn, soda, and you wouldn't believe how many times Nick has openned the frig and spotted a half dozen chocolate bars stacked next to his only 'food'.

"I thought that was next week... Ugh, it was last week when you told me that, Cap's been running us so ragged..."

"If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were getting senile in your old age," Nick could only shake his head as Nat settled next to him on the couch. "So, what are we watching?" Nick grabbed his glass from its hiding place and serendered the remote as the T.V. hummed to life.

_"Four more victims have been claimed by the killer. These, so called, _'Vampire Killings'_ have plagued New York for the past several years. Is there no stopping this horrible murderer?" _

"Didn't you say they all cleared out of New York?"

"Yeah. Since the killings started there haven't been any vampires allowed there. No one would be stupid enough to stay put that long." As if on cue, the phone rang. "Ugh," Nat grabbed it and held it up to Nick. "Knight."

"Nick!"

"Schanke, it's my night off."

Nick started to hang up the phon, "NICK! Wait! You won't believe it!"

"I already don't... What is it?" He groaned and put the phone back to his ear.

"We've been called in to help with a case... IN THE STATES! Can you freakin' believe it!?!"

Nick slambed his head against the back of the couch and all but growled. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"What's going on?" Nick covered the receiver and let Natalie hear some of Schanke's ramblings about how good it would look on their records to be called in, out of the country, to aid in a murder investigation. "So much for the night off," she hit the mute button on the T.V. and got up to refill her coffee cup.

"Is that Nat? Did I interrupt something?"

"Actualy, yes, we were jus discusing the news."

"GREAT! The you already know the case!"

"WHAT!?!" There was the sound of glass breaking as Natalie and Nick looked at each other, stunned into silence.

"Yeah! The Vampire Killings. This is going to be great! After that last case this one'll be a breeze!"

"Yeah... A breeze... Hey,... I'll call you back... I have to, prepare."

"OK Nick, see you after shift," Nick, still stunned, lowered the phone into the craddle.

"You look like you need this," Natalie held a bottle out to him and he let it settle in his hand before setting it next to his forgotten glass.

"I knew I should've gotten taken off the last case... Too much publicity... What am I gonna do?"

"Well, the way I see it, you have two options; sulk or go pack," Natalie patted his shoulder and went to clean up her broken cup.

"Why does this always happen of my night off?" Nick grumbled as he headed up the stairs to his room. _I wonder how long it'll take before I'm ready to kill Schanke?_

_Author's notes_

This is only my second fanfic... Cut me some slack... This isn't a bad start for a story that just popped into my head yesterday morning.

Read review!!!!!!!!!


	2. Redeyes and Doctor visits

-1Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters...

_Five, four, three..._ Nick clicked his teeth and, realizing they had become fangs, gave up on the countdown and just ground them._ If the precinct hadn't been footing the bill I'd be in first class, not sitting next to an over enthusiasticaly singing, off key, Schanke... If it wasn't for the fact that it would probably scramble his brain, even worse than it already was, I'd tell him to go to sleep until we landed! _

Finally having enough, Nick slid on his own headphones, silently thanking Natalie the whole time. Somehow, during the day, she had gotten him what she called a 'survival pack'. It consisted of a walkman and a few cassettes, ranging from nature sounds to heavy metal. Not wishing to desturb any sleeping passangers, he put in a softer cassette ans turned it up in hopes of drowning out his enstranged partner. _I wonder how long until we land... At least I was able to 'convince' Cap to make it a Redeye. So much for being off limits... _Before he even realized it, Nick's eyes were clossing and he was asleep.

* * *

"Have a good night Dr. Michaels." Michaels gave the night resceptionist a kind smile and waved goodnight before heading for the elevator.

Once safely inside he growled and layed his head against the cool metal above the panel, "Just a little longer..." Overly long nails raked the panel as he pressed the Lobby button. "I'm cutting it too close." He pulled the band that held his haid back, it fell into his face, and hoped it would cover any other signs of the transformation.

"Doctor? You feeling ok?"

"Fine," he all but growled at the security gaurd as he rushed toward the exit. In the time it took the gaurd to check the door, Morbius had exchanged his 'work' clothes for his 'hunting' ones and taken to the air. "Far too close," he whispered into the wind. _The media is getting too close, I have to be more careful! _Taking up a perch on the roof of a building, he sat and waited for his prey to call him.

* * *

The soft sounds of a gental rain was inturrupted by Schanke, "Nick? Wake up!" Nick's eyes flew open as he jolted awake, nearly head butting his partner. "Easy... The plane's landed. Come one."

"I hate aeroplanes..," Nick grumbled as he grabbed his carry on bag before following Schanke into the dwindling crowd of passangers.

"You got a fear of flying or something?" Nick smirked and shook his head as they finally exited the plane.

"Aren't we suppose to report to the precinct tomorrow night? Let's go see if they got the hotel reservations right." _And if everything else is taken care of._

"I bet you wish you could've brought the Caddy," Nick grunted as a reply when he spotted the rental car.

"All that's missing is the rumble seat," Nick grumbled as they got the car openned up. It was a two door compact that had about as much leg room as it did trunk space, little to none. "Let's just find the hotel and get some sleep. The sun'll be up in a few hours."

"Yeah... The last thing you need is to show up looking like a lobster... Hm, I wonder how they'll take the news of your allergy. I almost forgot, I don't think Cap mentioned it either."

_Think fast..._ "Well Schanke, you always wanted days, we can split the shift..."

"Yeah, I guess you're right..."

_Please, just, let the thought go... He's been getting too close. thinking too much... I hope I can keep my cover through this. When I find the one responsible for this I' going to teach them a hell of a lesson! _"Come on Schanke, let's get," _I can't believe I'm saying this,_ "Some food and head for the hotel."

"You buyin'?" Nick couldn't help but smile as he nodded. "Alright, they say you can't pass up a chance at a dog in New York."

"Schanke, you couldn't pass up a chance at one back in Canada," Nick laughed as he got settled in the small car.

"What's your point?"

_Thank you for going along with the subject change. _"Nothing Schanke." Nick kept quiet as he navigated the compact through the, still busy, streets of the city.

Author's note

I didn't have much time to type all that needed to be typed in the last chapter's note so here it is... The reason for the summary, no slash, thing is because coming from a woman's point of veiw (the writer I mean) I may end up describing things in an odd way where as it is intended to be a man's point of view... That and the fact that in most FK fics Nick and Nat end up being together and (Even though if you ask me it should be destined) it ain't happening in this one... but that's mainly because she doesn't play a huge roll... So sorry slashers no pairing and NO YAOI ALLOWED!!!!!!!!

Please read and review... Oh and I know most of you might not know a lot about Morbie so any Q & A's I'l try to answer in the next chapters but you have to ASK first!!!!!!!


	3. Local cuisine

-1Disclaimer: see previous chapters

Author's note: This chapter starts in Morbius's point of view

_Nothing! _Morbius bug nails into the stone of the building. _Not a scream, not a cry, not even a whimper! Why must tonight of all nights be so silent?! _Spreading arms wide, Morbius swooped upward into the air like a bird of prey. Too bad his prey was nowhere to be found.

* * *

"Happy now?" Nick had found a vender and was now trying not to get ill from the smell of the overcooked meat, or was it the manners of the one now stuffing it into his face?

"Uh huh," Schanke managed to say through a mouth full. "Sure you don't want some?" It came out 'sir oo on't wan um'.

"Just watching you enjoy yourself is mroe than enough for me," Nick chuckled as Schanke spilled most of the relish down his shirt. "Green is a good color on you."

"Dammit! Mira's gonna," just then a scream sounded in the distance.

"Call it in," Nick tossed his cellphone at Schanke and tore down the sidewalk toward the scream.

* * *

"Finally," Morbius had heard the scream and dove straight for the source of it. The hunger had become too strong for him to stay in control much longer, his whole body was burning with the need for human blood, and he finaly had his prey!

It took only a glance for him to access the situation. A young woman was holding up her arms to protect her face and chest and a man held a blade up as if to slash out at her. (A/N this is the only kind of slashing that will be taking place) Morbius flicked the blade away from the man and had his teeth aunk deep into his throat. The woman screamed and ran from the sight.

* * *

Nick reached the scene as a woman ran straight into him, "Hush!" She had started screaming and struggling when he set his hands on her to steady he. "I'm a cop! A cop," he repeated when the screaming shushed, she suddenly latched onto him as if he was her only hope of surviving. Nick looked past the woman for an assailant, what he saw caused him to rethink that lesson.

It looked as if a creature, of some sort, had walked right out of a book of legends. "My partner is around the corner, go to him, he'll keep you safe," he put a little bit of hypnotic suggestion in his voice but it didn't take much to get her running for the street.

"You had best stay back human..," the, creature growled at Nick as he dropped the body.

Nick caught sight of teeth, far too sharp and many to even be vampire's, pure white skin and red eyes, not glowing but shining in the lights of the city. "You need to stop killing... Before you expose us all!" He let his eyes take on an inhuman glow and let his fangs show in a sneer. "Hasn't your sire taught you anything!?!"

"A vampire... A, true, vampire?" The creature shook its, his Nick could tell once it straightened itself in the city lights, and seemed to take on a smile. "I have an understanding with King and the Rider. I need no speech from you," he suddenly took to the air, leaving Nick with a dead, bloodless body and a confused look on his face.

When the sirens started to wail behind him he pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. It was less than an hour until sunrise... _And I don't think now would be a good time to bring up my...allergy._

Author's note

FIRST ENCOUNTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Name this chapter

-1Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Author's note: I just now realized that my curtan things aren't showing up so I'll try to mark them differently... (FYI Morbius starts this chapter)

Morbius watched the lights of the police cars from his hiding place. He knew the sun would be up soon, the light that proceeded the great burning mass was already becoming appearent in the sky, but he couldn't help but look in hopes of catching another glimpse of the one that had spoken to him. _A vampire... A true supernatural one._

Catching sight of straw blonde hair he moved to see the vampire talking with a human cop. The vampire gave a yawn as he pulled something from his breast pocket. "A cop?" Metal flashed as Morbius caught sight of a badge. "Interesting choice of profession." Morbius smiled and took to the air, heading back toward his sancuary. _But who am I to talk... I work in Hemotalogy._

* * *

"It's good to meet you Detective Knight," the young cop nodded as Nick put away his badge. "If you come this way I'll take a statement and you can go get settled in. The Captain told us you'd be joining us... What an introducion, huh?" 

"Yeah... Is there anyway I can just file a report on it tonight when I report in at the station? I'm tired, jet-lagged and I've been up for near twenty hours..." _Not to mention, after holding that frightened woman, I'm more than a little hungry_.

"Um... Let me ask..," the rookie, Nick guessed, went to search for a second opinion.

"You do that," Nick found Schanke and told him to keep the car, he'd take a cab to the hotel and meet up with him later tonight. Once getting the ok to clear out, Nick walked a few blocks away before taking to the air in hopes of catching sight of the... man that had done it.

* * *

Morbius entered his home through an openned window and closed it behind him, pulling curtains to block the creeping sunlight. Working at the fastens of his 'hunting' clothes he layed the top across a chair as he headed into the bathroom. Running water in the sink he splashed his face, washing away what blood was left from his feeding, before grabbing a towel. 

Ringing caught his attention. "I'm not running any tests tonight," it took him a few moments to realize it was the phone and not any timers. "Hello," he said carefully. He knew the hospital shouldn't be calling him at this time of day but you never realy know.

"Michael?"

"Jacob... Is anything wrong?"

"No, I've just been trying your number since your shift was suppose to end. I've found out some information about the assistane the NYPD was calling in."

"Yes, I know, it seems we've already met. Interesting choice they've made. I've had a long day Jacob. I will talk to you tonight."

"Sleep well, old friend," the phone went dead in Morbius's hand and he set it back in its craddle.

Going through the well practiced routine, Morbius prepared for a long days sleep in his hyperbolic chamber. Once he let the darkness enfold him and felt himself sinking into slumber, he found himself smiling, "I wonder if they even realized what they sent nipping at my heels..."

* * *

Nick, finally, reached his deasignated room and hurried to get inside. "Grrr," the sun was already up and he rushed to throw the dark comforter over the blinds to prevent the dawn from coming through the windows. When he heard the twitter all hotel phones used instead of a ring, he grabbed it up and growled, "Hello!" 

"Nick?" He groaned at Natalie's startled voice.

"Sorry Nat, I've had a rough night."

"Did your plane run late? Did you get caught in the sun? You ok?"

"No, yes, and ,in a nutshell, I'm hungry... The rest of you survival pack hasn't made it yet and I had a close encounter with something out of a horror film... The one doing the killings isn't a vampire, at least I don't think he is... Do you have any idea how unnerving it is to have seen something you couldn't even explain?"

"Every day since the moment I met you."

"Times that by a few hundred years and you'll get close to how I feel," Nick suddenly felt the stress and exhaustion set in as he just gave up on tryint to explain.

"Get some sleep Nick, you'll be able to think clearer tonight. Sweet dreams."

"Alright... Goodnight Nat," he hung up the phone and flopped down on the borrowed bed. He gave a tired laugh, "Send a vampire to caught a vampire."

A/N: I hope this is easier to sort out... I'll try to fix the other chapters, but no guarantees.


	5. Name this chapter too

-1Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Loud knocking woke Nick from his restless slumber. "Uh... Coming!" He called, a bit too loud for the small room, and realized he wasn't in his home but a few hundred miles away in a hotel. "Yes?" He cracked the door and peeked out at a room attendant. "Ugh,... I forgot to put the sign out, no maid needed today."

"Are you Mr. Knight?" Nick blinked at the worried worker and nodded his head. "Good, she said only you get this," the worker produced a box from her cart and held it out to him.

"Thank you?" Nick took the box as the woman shoved her supply cart down the hall without a word.

Nick looked down at the unmarked box before opening it. He couldn't help but smile at the note that was set on a medical cooler. 'You wouldn't believe how much I had to go through to get this out of country. Make it last, it's all I can get to you.' It didn't state who it was to or from but Nick recognized Natalie's loopy handwriting.

"I owe you one Nat," he chuckled to himself as he opened it and grabbed one of the four bags of blood resting amongst the melting ice.

* * *

Morbius had been unable to sleep for most of the day and found himself pacing around his home in hopes of tiring himself out. It wasn't working, and he had been pacing since before noon. "If only my system could handle alcohol..," he slumped into an overstuffed chair, a fleeting thought of how his father would give him a sip of brandy when he couldn't sleep as a child. Now his physiology would either reject the substance or, worse, over react to it. The last thing he needed was to be rendered unconscious by a tumbler of whiskey.

He needed a clear head no matter how much he wanted to just drop into oblivion. The police were still after him... He'd had the CIA and worse so much closer but they were easy to out maneuver. This time, knowingly or un, the police had employed a vampire to track him down. _How many times have I turned around to suddenly have King at my back..? And he's what most would call an allie... If this one thought to do so, he wouldn't have any qualm against striking me down_. "I know he works for the police... And I know his face," Morbius suddenly stood and stawked out of the room. "What's keeping me from finding him first?" _Morbius might not be able to meet him without worry, but Morgan can._

* * *

Nick walked up the short flight of stairs and into the station he had been told to report to. "Can I help you?"

Nick smiled at the desk cop, "Yeah... I'm suppose to report to a Detective Butler... I'm new and don't know where I'd find him."

"Check the office at the back."

"Thanks," Nick headed in the direction he was pointed. "Detective Butler?" He asked knocking on an opened door.

"Yes?" The man didn't even bother to look up from his paperwork until Nick stood right in front of his desk.

"I'm Nick Knight, I'm one of the detectives you requested to assist in the Vampire Killer case."

"Oh yes, that Knight. Look, I don't like having outsiders on this case. It's nothin' personal but brass has been on our asses since this case hit double digits and I heard whind that you and your partner caught a rather unsavory character up in Toronto. Basically you two being here is one of thos when hell freezes over moments, I only requested you because I figured they'd never pull through."

"I understand. You asked for someone you'd thought they'd never agree wo so it would be their no and not yourss. It never works though. I'll make you a deal: just give me the case file, I'll look over it, give my two cents worth and we can stay out of each others hair."

Butler just blinked for a moment and gave a chuckle, it sounded as if it was the only true laugh the man had given in a long time. "You're the opposite of your partner, that's for sure. He tried everything he would think of the be right at our side during the investigation this morning, more in the way than out of it."

"That's Schanke for you. He's probably happy as a lark just to be on the dayshift and he's been nothing but chatty about helping the NYPD," Nick got another laugh at that as Butler set a, rather thick, file on the desk in front of him. "Thanks... Do you mind it I take it with me?"

"Go ahead, it's a copy, just don't let the press get a hold of it. And what's it I hear about you only working nights?"

Nick stutter-stepped on his way toward the door before giving a forced laugh, "Uh, yeah... I have an allergy... to sunlight..."

Butler just blinked and furrowed eyebrows at Nick before shaking his head. "I sure can pick 'um," he was laughing as Nick made for the exit.

_At least he took it better than Cap did. Why do I have a feeling that this is going to come back at me? With a major set of teeth._

* * *

Morbius smirked when he spotted the straw-blonde vampire and made sure to brush against his right shoulder as he passed him, "Beg pardon," the vampire just slid past with a nod as Morbius cupped the leather billfold in his hand. "So much for higher education," he flipped it open to read the badge. "Nicholas Knight... Pleased to meet you."

Author's note...

Next chapter starts with Nick...

Oh and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Late night Lattes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, places, events... Whatever, I'm sick of disclaiming, you know the deal.

Once free of the station, Nick picked a direction so walk and started scanning through the file. The names and faces of the victims started to blur as he continued on, every one drained of blood. But, oddly enough, it wasn't the cause fo death for all of them. "That's not right..." _A vampire would have to have a heartbeat to get that much blood and most wouldn't feed off a corpse... _Clotting blood wasn't the most favored drink amongst vampires. Nick stopped walking when he glanced at the suspect list. Just one name was on it, "Michael Morbius." He spen when he heard footsteps behind him and frowned at the man that suddenly stopped. "Didn't mean to startle you. You dropped this," Nick just blinked at the man. He had long black hair, pulled back in a tail, blue eyes and his complection was was what most would call 'sunkissed'. Nick noticed the dark billfold the man held out and, frouning, checked his right breast pocket. "Oh, thank you, I don't know how I could've dropped it," closing the file, Nick took the billfold and placed it back in its pocket.

* * *

Morbius smiled, knowing full well he hadn't, and just took joy in the fact that Knight had no clue who he was. "Best keep an eye on that. Not all New Yorkers are so kind," he gave a smile and nodded, turning to walk away.

"Hey, wait..." Morbius froze for a moment, afraid that he had been found out. "The least I can do is offer you some coffee or something for returning it"  
Morbius was trapped between fading into the background and feeling proud at the thought of being able to sit down and have a conversation with the one that was suppose to be hunting hem not having a clue... Pride won out, "Sure... The name's Morgan," Morbius held out a hand, a some what sadistice smile playing across his face.

* * *

"Nick," Nick shook Morgan's hand before they started down the road. Morgan had stated that there was an all night cafe around the corner and Nick had let him lead the way.

"So, a detective huh?" Nick blinked at Morgan as they finally made it to the cafe. "Hope you don't mind, I checked the I.D."

"Oh... Yeah." When the waitress came to take orders, Nick just ordered water and Morgan ordered coffee.

"What brings you all the way down here from Canada?"

"Work," Nick murmered as the waitress returned with their order. Nick found himself glancing at her throat when she reached to set Morgan's cup down and, when she realized he was looking at her, she blushed. Nick mentally shook himself and pulled his gaze away, with her too low cut top she probably thought him staring at her chest.

"With a reaction like that, you must have a girl back home," Morbius pretended. He understood that temptation, and look, all too well. _Seems the fearless hunter is hungry. How long until he adds to my body count?_

"No. I mean, not realy... I would but... It's like we're from different planets," Knight just stared down at his clear water.

Morbius understood that too as he stared down at his own drink. It's not what he realy needs or wants but he still reached for the cream to make it easier on his stomach. "Yeah, I understand..."

_Nat would be proud_, Nick thought as he brought the glass to his lips. Most drinks tasted discusting to him, and all food, but most of the time he could actualy stand water. Depending on the chemicals the mortals used to 'clean' it depended on how much, but this didn't taste that bad when he took a sip.

Twittering caught their attention as Morgan grabbed at his belt. "Ugh, excuse me," Morgan set a pager on the table before getting up to find a pay phone.

"No problem."

* * *

Morbius fumbled change into the machine and punched in the well known number of the hospital. It rang twice, "St' Jude's."

"It's Dr. Michaels. You paged me?" He interrupted before the voice could finish.

"Dr. Michaels? Thank God! The ER doctor didn't show up and you're the first to get back to our pages! Is there any way you can get here until we can find the on calls? We just got word of a pile up, we're about to be overloaded!"

"Calm down," Morbius growled and rested a hand on his forhead. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you doc," he hung up the phone before she could finish and headed for the exit. "Something came up...," was his only explination as he rushed passed Knight.

* * *

Nick smiled as Morgan rushed out the door, "I've had those days too..." When he placed money on the table he noticed the pager still sitting on it. "Morgan...," he shook his head and grabbed it, hoping to catch him before he got too far. When he got outside the door, Morgan ws nowhere in sight. "St. Jude's...," Nick read the name of the last one to page him. _I could make a side trip... _It seemed e could've sworn he'd read that name somewhere in the file.

* * *

Author's note:

You would not believe how far behind in posting I am!! There are a LOT of chapters I need to get typed! I've almost completed the crossover on paper but I have come up with a MAGOR case of writer's block so I desided it best to catch up on my typing instead... So, "Sorry in advance for a certain 'Sabor Toothed' writer/reader about the inbox that's soon to be overloaded..." I'll try to keep it to one a day but no gaurantees.

Next chapter starts off with Morbius.


	7. St Jude's lost cause

Discaimer: I don't own any of these characters...

When Morbius had been told that a pile up had accurried, they weren't kidding. The moment he had gotten through the doors of the ER he had been drug off to deal with the worst of the victims. "He went through the windshield," and he looked it too. Bruising was already showing across his face and shallow cuts showed that he had struck it with the left side of his forehead. "Doctor!" He suddenly had his hand placed on the patient's throat, blood started seeping through his gloved fingers, he hadn't even realized he had a deep gash across his throat.

After shaking himself out of his stunned state. "I need...," the nurse had already gathered everything that he could possibly need to take care of the wounds and was at his side to aid if she could. "If this doesn't teach him to wear his seatbelt," Morbius grumbled once he finally got the bleeding under control. "What about the others?"

"Mainly fractures, a few cuts, one has a concussion but this one was the worst... Thank you so much!" Had he not been covered in blood, Morbius had the destict impression she would've hugged him.

"Yeah... Did you find someone?" He could already feel the burning in his stomach and knew he would have to feed if the serum that let him pass for human was going to continue to work.

"Yeah, one of the other doctors finally got back to us, can you stay for another twenty minutes? Just to make sure this one doesn't start gushing again? We've got the others covered but we're spread thin."

"I'll stay close in case I'm needed," Morbius shrugged off his surgical garb and gloves and went to stand just outside the ER. He had to get away from the blood smell or as far away as he could be.

"Morgan?" Morbius froze at the voice. "Or should I call you doctor?"

Morbius dropped his head, he could feel his jaw shifting, trying to make room for the much larger teeth, as the burning got worse. _If I don't move fast I'm caught! I never should've pressed my luck!_

Nick was starting to worry about Morgan. Even with is head down, nick could tell he was too pale and had a light sheen to his skin as if he had broken into a cold sweat. Nick suddenly understood why when Morgan covered his mouth, mumbling something about coffee and stomach before rushsing down the hall for, he assumed, a bathroom. "Must've been a bad night," Nick whispered once he caught a wiff of blood from the next room.

"Dr. Michaels?" That caught the women's attention and she nodded. "That way, I don't think he was feeling well," he got a blink in agknowledgment before she gave a simpathetic look in the direction Nick had pointed.

"I hope it's just nerves..." By the way she looked back into the ER, Nick could tell she was worrying about the patients catching something.

* * *

Morbius finished the bagged blood he had grabbed from one the refrigerators in Hemotolagy, thanking whatever deity that was in charge of watching over him for not allowing Knight to come sniffing after him. The charge had stopped and were going into remission as he cleaned off any spilt blood from his lips. _What am I going to do about him?_

As Morbius headed back toward the ER, mainly out of habit than anything, it finally dawned on him. _He called me Morgan... He would've followed me if he had known. Then why is he here?!_

"Morgan... feeling better?" Morbius tried to hide the worried look he knew he were as Knight gave him a kind half-smile. "You look better ... You ok?"

"Yeah," Morbius spoke the truth as he couldn't help but keep his eyes pointed down, fearing Knight would see through his excuse. "Coffee's bad to have before working in Emergancy..."

Nick couldn't help but chuckle, "Don't worry, I've seen rookies loose it over less. Your secrets safe with me." Morgan froze before shaking his head and laughing, just for a moment, before suddenly stopping.

"So, what are you doing here? You don't look hurt and, unless I missed my guess, no one died from that pile up," Nick was starting to wonder about Morgan. The look he wore and way he asked his question seemed almost desperate, the statement that followed seemed to be just an after-thought.

"You forgot this," Morgan seemed to visibly relax as Nick held out the pager.

* * *

Morbius let his breathe out in an inaudible laugh._ All this over a pager?!_ "I hate that thing... don't know why they even issued it to me..."

Knight chuckled and shook his head, "I can tell. I must not be the first to return it..."

"Dr. Michaels," Morbius glanced down the hall, another doctor gave a wave and headed toward the ER, he was free.

"Excuse me, Nick, I have another matter to attend to," barly remembering to shove the offending beeper into his pocket, Morbius bowed out and headed for the elevator.

* * *

Nick just nodded in understanding as he watched the doors close, hiding Morgan from sight. He brushed at his nose, trying to get the blood smell out of it, Morgan had positivly reeked of it. _Must be the hunger getting to me.._. He had only taken a few drinks from the blood Natalie had sent him, trying to make it last.

After a few hours of fruitless questioning, Nick had finaly found where he had seen the hospital's name in the file, and discovering that the prime subject, Morbius, had been spotted but beyond that... "Brick wall," he grumbled as he left the building.

Anyone else would've gone home and grabbed a beer but, lucky him, Nick lost that ability hundreds of yours ago. A stray dog caught him off gaurd, the sudden barking sent him staggering toward the road. "Easy boy," once he got his footing he realized it wasn't him it was barking at. "For a city with no vampires, there sure are a lot of things that go bump in the night," he grumbled, eyeing a ledge of the building the dog had seemed to be barking at. Even with his over-enhanced night vision he couldn't see anything hiding in the shadows. _Probably smelled a cat..._

_There seems to ba a pattern in the areas he hunts, maybe I can keep an eye out and catch sight of him..._ There was a sudden blast of honking as times squeeled against pavement. Nick stopped and just looked up at the sign that stated he clearly had the right to walk. The driver that seemed to not understand, or care, about that right laid on the horn.

"Move out of the way," the next word was lost in another blast of horn.

Turning golden eyes at the unfriendly driver, Nick just smirked when the shouts and honking stopped, nad walked to the other sidewalk. "Guess Morgan was right." The honking started up again, this time from the cars that were waiting behinf the one still at the, long since green, light.

Morbius gave a chuckle as he followed Knight long enough to know which area of the city he would be frequenting. He waited until he entered a building, a hotel, and knew where to steer clear of until he returned to Canada. "Happy huntings detective," he smiled, a show of fangs, as he flew away from the ledge he was perched on. "Looks like I'll be racing the sun for awhile."


	8. A stitch in time saves no one

Disclaimer: Don't own anything...

Nick was laying across his barrowed bed, "Four days..." He clenched his jaw, fangs carefully hidden behind closed lips. It took all his consintration to keep his eyes from taking on the reddened tint of anger and hunger.

"Take it easy, "Schanke was still picking through the file sprawled across the parts of the bed Nick wasn't taking up. "They realy need a table in here... Could you sit up?"

"Why did we have to have this pow wow in _MY_ room?"

"Someone's cranky, what's the matter? Didn't get any sleep?"

_Yeah, if you count dreams of ripping peoples' throats out sleeping..._ "This case is just getting to me," _so is the lack of blood._ He only had one of the bags left and it was already half gone, after his nightmare he had to take the edge off before Schanke showed up. "So tell me about the latest victim."

* * *

Morbius moved through his daily tasks at the hospital, only half aware of the accational question or chatter from the late night co-workers. "Ugh," finally having a moment of freedom, he snuck off to his closet of an office, his head thumped against the paper clogged desk in exsaustion.

For the last three days he had been forcing himself to wait until the last few minutes before dawn to find prey. "Dr. Michaels?" A knock sounded before the door opened, fludding the dark room with florescent light. "The results of the ..."

Morbius just held up a hand and grunted a thanks when he felt the slight weight of paper sat in his palm. Truth be told, he couldn't recall asking for or conducting any test but he'd straighten hie memories out after a moment of peace and quiet. He'd finally figured out a way to out smart the hunter, but the solution seemed to be taking a bigger toll on him than the problem. How many more dawns will I suffer before they give up and send him home?

Nick knelt at the spot the latest victim had been found. Any trackable trace of blood or scent had long been diluted in the rain that had seemed to dissapear just as quickly as it had appeared. "Why wait so long?" The body had been found shortly after sunrise, the corroner put T.O.D. at just before. "Means, motive...," he had both of those, though he doubted a judge would understand either. "Why these people?" Nick had tried scouting his known hunting grounds, always to discover that next night that a murder had taken place on the opposite end of the city.

Giving up his search of the deserted ally, Nick sighed and took to walking the streets. Better lucky than good. "If only there were more of us in this city..." _Then we would've already taken care of this problem._ "Why me?"

* * *

Morbius was finally free of the hospital and he was contimplating a way of getting rid of Knight before he got caught. The sudden gnawing in his stomach catching him completely off gaurd. "It's too early..," once he'd gotten clear of the crowded sidewalk. He had taken a lot of sun from last night's feeding, he had waited too long to find prey. The gnawing increased, became a constant burning that started spreading through his entire body. Like it or not, he had to find prey, he had too feed. _I've led him through most of the city with the bodies of my victims... I doubt he would think to search at the beginning._

Author's note: I know it's short, especially after that last post... (I got flustered by my chapter markings, one was only like three written pages and another was only like one so I ended up combining a few...) Sorry there's more to come anyway... please review, I'm starting to feel like I got one actual reader (THANKS SCARLETTBURNS) and a few stalkers... (Glares, "You know who you are! Laughs, "And I luvs ya for it!") LOL And I now can announce I'VE GOTTEN THROUGH MY NOTEBOOK!! YAY!! Hard to explain to those that don't know me... I've been stuck hanging onto this notebook for months because I haven't been able to post much at a time. I am FINALLY able to get rid of the dead weight!! Now, on to book two!! (Jeez-um-crow this is taking forever... LOL forever... get it?... No? well oh well, that's what I get for trying to type when I'm tired...til next time, TOOTLES POOTLES!!)


	9. Name this 3

**Disclaimer: don't own anything**

A high pitched cry caught Nick's attention, he bolted toward the mouth of the alley, only to be stopped by laughter, "Tommy! You're such a dick, this was my favorite shirt!" A young woman, teen realy, was whiping away ice cubes from a soaked t-shirt, giggling and elbowing an equaly young man.

"We should enter you in a contest," 'Tommy' chuckled. "You'd win, hands down." The woman smacked his shoulder as they walked past Nick.

"Kids..." _In my time he would've been killed just for thinking a remark like that. Then again, no one would be out this late either._ "At least they reminded me on something..." Nick smiled and headed back down the alley, this time using the darkness as a cover when he suddenly shot into the air. The screaming... The first caught his attention when the woman had been attacked. The second, the one he had all but forgotten,should've never been heard. _I've been around mortals too long... I should've caught it right away!_ Long ago, he would've killed the woman to keep her from screaming. To keep her from drawing attention._ I have to stop thinking like a mortal and start thinking like a vapire._

Choosing a tall building towards the center of the city, Nick landed and leaned against the stone, pulling his cot tighter around him to keep the wind from ripping it from him. The wind was much stronger there than on the ground but it would quickly bring any sounds to him. Croutching down he let his body relax, rest, as he strained his hearing to pick up the slightest sound of distress. "Please, let him make the same mistake... Please, let me hear their scream," the wind ripped the words away as soon as they were voiced.

* * *

Morbius stood behind a sign advertiving something, he hadn't cared to look, as he followed the conversation a drug dealer and buyer was having. He wouldn't recall the subject they were having, he was paying most of his attention to how the man spoke and moved. Trying to discover if he had been 'testing' the merchandise. Most of the dealers weren't stupid enough to get hooked on their main source of income but there was always the chance.

Once the, happy, patrion left with his purchas, Morbius moved closer to the dealer. He was just about to swoop down when a gunshot rang in his ears. He was out of the shadows, flying in the direction it had sounded from, when the screaming stated.

* * *

Golden eyes shot open, changing to red, even as a snarl showed fangs. "Gotcha." There was a blur of movement as Nick shot from his pirch, toward the screaming.

* * *

"Shut up, bitch," Morbius heard the slap before he got to the site. He saw a frightened woman fell to the ground, shuffling away from trom the man holding a gun

There was at least two other with the an, one was croutched over a man that had been shot, the other standing next to the gunman holding a switchblade, "Let me have her."

"You wouldn't know what to do with a real lady," Morbius swooped down, nails slicing the wrists and hands of the gun holder, fangs digging into the throat of the knife holder.

* * *

Nick was stunned. He had gotten ther in time to see Michael Morbius save the woman's life. _It was the thugs he was after, not the woman?_ The first body struck the ground even as the woman rushed toward the opening of the alley, toward Nick. And just as the first night, she ran into him. But this time, this one, looked up she gasped and collapsed in his arms.

* * *

Morbius had the second thug in his grip, feeding on him when he looked up. His prey had long since stopped fighting so he took his teeth from his throat, "There is a hospital a few blocks from here," he tilted his head in the direction of it.

* * *

Nick ws confused, "You mean, you don't want me to kill her?" He would never even if he'd said to but he had to know.

"She's the one who called me. Why would I want her killed," there was actualy a worried tone in his voice. "If you are hungry there is plenty here. Don't harm the girl. I was asking if you'd take her to the hospital, she's in shock, and I very well couldn't take her looking like this. You at least appear human, you'd raise no alarm."

* * *

Morbius watched the other vampire, waiting for him to try to feed off the woman, but he just turned glowing golden eyes on him.. "I don't feed off human."

He sighed, "You are lucky... I have to. Will you take her then?" In reply, the glow faded and Knight just turned in the direction he had been signaled earlier. "Thank you."

**Author's Corner:**

**Author: grumbles "I can't believe I ended this chapter this way... What was I thinking?" Keys tapping as working on next chapter "Oh, yeah... I was emotionally null and void... Jeez-um-crow... I've been working with vamps too much, nothin' rattles me anymore..." Continues to grumble to self as types**

**Morbius: stands in background, arms crossed, turns to Nick "Should we bother her?"**

**Nick: raised brow, chuckles, "Nah, let 'er be... wouldn't want that yaoi business started again..."**

**Morbius: shutters, "You had to mention that!?"**

**Nick: Tsks "Like she would... You remember how long it took her to even TRY to write after that Kage girl mentioned it? It took her more than a month to pick the pen up, and even then she couldn't even write when she was in the room."**

**Morbius: shrugs "You do have a point... Still, leave that word out of your vocabulary for the remainder of this fic." SHUTTERS "I still can't believe what Kage suggested for this meeting..."**

**Nick: unvoluntarily steps away from Morbius "Yeah... I agree."**

**Author: "SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!!" Shutters "I still have to put of with the yaoi fodder comments from Kage.. I don't need the two of you conversing about it right befind me! And you BETTER be keeping your hands to yourselves! THIS IS NOT A YAOI FIC! NOR WILL IT EVER BE ONE!!"**

**Vamps: Leaves room by different routes.**

**And can someone give me a name for this chapter and the others that seem out of sort? Please?? Reviews are welcome. **


	10. Dinner and a show

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

Nick's mind was racing. _Why did I just let him go? Why would he care about this one mortal and not the others?_ "He saved her life," he had to voice the words, they still didn't sink in. 'I have to.' Those words still rang in his ears, along with the, 'Thank you,' that followed. "She collapsed, I think she's in shock," spoke in a monotone to the doctor. _And I think I am too._ The moment the doctor started worrying over the woman, Nick snuck away to walk the streets.

"Thank you." It still rang in his ears. "Did you hear me?" His head shot up to see Michael Morbius sitting on a fire escape. "I said, 'Thank you,. I couldn't take her with my appearance. Are you all right? Perhaps you should be checked for shock as well."

"I can't go into shock. I figured you'd run, why're you showing yourself?"

"I'm asking myself that very question... You don't feed off humans, at all?"

"No, I haven't for a long time. Do you have to feed off them?"

* * *

"Yes. Anything else is like poison to me," Morbius, honestly, didn't know why he hadn't run or why he was answering Knight's questions so truthfully.

"How did you come to look like that? None I've some across has ever looked..."

"Impatience, stupidity, ignorance, pickone. Why aren't you arresting me?"

"I've been asking myself the same question." Knight leaned against the building and stared up at the night sky. "Why'd you save that woman?"

"I don't feed off the innoscent, I'd have more than a few trying to kill me if I did."

* * *

It continued that way, Nick would ask a question and than Morbius would, until the sky was starting to grow lighter. "Vampire," Nick had grown use to being called that throughout their talk. "Once the shock lets up and you go back to hunting me, remember this night," Morbius gave a knowing smile, that even his animalistic teeth couldn't distract Nick from noticing, before taking to the air. Knowing it was too late to make it back by cab, Nick took to the air as well.

He got back to the hotel with enough tire to spare that he didn't have to rush, he took his time getting to and into his room.

Author's Corners:

I know this is super short but that's because the context is too unique in comparison to the next chapter to combine anything... PLEASE REVIEW!! I fear the story is taking a dive... (THANK YOU TO THOSE THAT DO REVIEW) And I have a bad feeling about the ending...

Consider this a poll, vote in your reviews... I have the possability to lead it into a sequel or end it as a bit of a 'happily ever after' kinda thing... Which would you choose? Remember, I have more written than you have read so I'll warn you in an upcoming chapter when the voting ends.


	11. Late night talks

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Oh well.

Knocking. Someone was knocking, "Nick? You in there? Nick?"

Eyes opened at Skanke's voice, "Yeah."

"Your shift's about to start."

"Uh," Nick moved to whipe his eyes. "What?" His hand had brushed something, it was the last of the blood Natalie had sent. "When had I..." Then he remembered, the hunger had hit him when his mind stopped reeling from the information he'd obtained and he'd ended up drinking the last of his supply.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Rough night is all... Get some sleep, you sound excausted too," Nick hadn't even bothered with openning the door but knew Skanke could hear him.

"Yeah, your right, happy hunting."

Nick shook off the shiver that went down his spine, "Thanks."

Finally giving in, he checked his watch before picking up the phone, it rand twice before, "Hello?"

"Nat? Did I wake you?"

"Nick? Thank God, I haven't heard from you in so long, I started worrying. What's the word?"

"Just one?"

"Well I can see your sense of humor is showing through... Is that a good thing or bad?"

"Honest to Him, I don't know..."

"Nick. You're saying Him. What happened?"

"Well, I ran into the killer again..."

"And? You're not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm... confused. Nat, you are never going to believe this..."

"Nick? You still there," he le out a sigh after the too long pause.

"He's human Nat."

"What do you mean... he's human?"

"As in you are human. So is he. His vampirism was caused by science. And I'm realy starting to miss the Dark Ages because of that fact."

"Please, tell me that was a joke."

"You want the truth or do you want me to sugar coat it?"

"Ok, ok! So, what're you going to do? Catch him? Turn him in? Kill him?"

"He'll die if he's taken in... He'll starve. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. He's a human Nat... he just got the bad luck of the draw, I don't think I could kill him... He's looking for a cure too."

"Nick, I was joking on the killing part..."

"Well I'm not. Natalie, if anyone would be able to find a cure... I mean, he found a way to create a vampire, purely from human science. Everything that can be caused in science can be undone, right? That's what mortals have said since discovering it, equal and opposite. If he found the means, he can find the cure."

"Nick, please, don't get your hopes too high! A cure for him maybe, you are a completely different story."

"It's worth a try, regardless."

"Nick? Nick!" The phone dropped into the craddle as he rushed about his nightly routine.

Author's Corner:

OKAY PEOPLE... I have one more full chapter completed... It should be up in a day or two (PULLS OUT HAIR "I HAVE TOO MANY FANFICS!!") Anyway... the review poll is still open, I'll warn you when it's closed... PLEASE REVIEW!! I'm a bit depressed about how flat these chapters seem, cheer me up... Or I could always think of some rather interesting ways to torment the characters (EVIL GRIN)

Vamps: (Hiding)

Author: I can always find you... Besides, you're due on stage for the next chapter...

Nick: (Grumbles)

Morbius: (Refuses to come out of hiding)

Author: GET OUT HERE BONDAGE BOY!! The next chapter's mainly yours anyway...

Morbius: WTF?!

Nick: (Giggles) Bondage boy... (Snickers)

Author: Did Nick just... (SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE) That was too cute!! And HA! Nat missed it.


	12. Moonlit walks

Disclaimer: This is realy getting on my nerves... I don't own anything...

Morbius was lost in thought, a bad way to be when working with volitile chemicals, "No!" He watched the test tube he was working with and saw the smirl of color change, indicating the wrong reaction. Tube, contents and all went into the sink as sizzling sounded, "Thank God they're water soliable," it stopped soon after the water started, "I'll never get any work done!" His one night off that he desided not to fuss or worry about being hunted or feeding and he couldn't even drag his mind from the night before.

Talon like nails tapped against the table, a habit he never knew he had until the 'accident' causing the light tattoo to sound in the quiet lab. Finaly grinting his teeth, another 'habit' he hadn't noticed until his teeth had first cut into his lips, he gave up on working and desided he'd go out. Hoping the sounds of the city would drown out the chaos of his mind.

* * *

Nick was walking down the stairs of the police station hoping he had covered all the bases. He had told Butler he wasn't being of any help to the investigation, fearing he was 'burning out' he'd called Cap. back in Toronto and gave a similar speech, requesting some vacation time. They both had been oddly understanting and had stated they hoped it wasn't permanent, Butler had appearently heard about how rough his last case had been on everyone and said he would have done the same thing.

_I hope this gains some trust with him... I'm not hunting him any more, I'm just trying to find him to talk. I'm never going to hear the end of if tomorrow when Skanke finds out..._ "And Hell hath no furry like a woman scorned," he shook his head at the image that came to mind, an angered Natalie frouning and yelling about how much of a bad idea this was. _She'll understand once she sees him, talks to him. If science did that to a human, it has to be able to cure him and maybe me..._ Lost so deeply in thought, Nich gave up on any sort of destination and just wandered the streets.

* * *

_What possessed me to go out as Michaels?_ Morbius walked amongst an oblivious crowd of people, party-goers by the way the laughed and joked about where they were headed. Truth be told, he hadn't even thought about it, he had just taken the serium that passed him off as human and grabbed some normal clothes before he'd left. _Just a habit I've gotten use to since Knight showed up... Yeah, that has to be it..._ The crowd had thinned out as he continued to walk, now long past the dance clubs and bars that those type frequented. He ended up walking beside a young couple as they retreated from the rowdier patrions that occupied the bars at this time of night.

Desiding to take a break from the crowds, Morbius turned down a wide, but dark, alley. There was the clang and rattle of a garbage lid as a rat lept to hide from the intruder. He could tell by the rustles and rattles of scurrrying creatures that there wasn't anyone else in the alley and breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that he wouldn't have to deal with any muggers or thieves.

* * *

Nick couldn't figure out why he chose to turn down the dark alley but he just continued to walk. _What am I going to do? My supply is gone and I don't know how long it's going to take to find him._ He could already feel the hunger rising again, he'd been half starving himself for days, and knew it wouldn't be long until it demanded to be quenched. He quickly figured out the reason for the alleys when he suddenly entered into a crowd of chattering people. The beating of hearts and humming of blood was so overpowering, he cut across the main street to take refuge in another deserted alley.

They scent of garbage, rot, and things far worse filled his nose, "Still beats the crowds..." A scent of another kind caught his attention, one he'd just recently been subjected to, "Morbius?" _It's fresh and strong... He must be close..._

* * *

Author's corner:

Hey, sorry ya'll... Didn't mean to make it so short but hey, that's the way the cookie crumbles... (Grumbling in the background) Oh, stop yer btchin'. I'm working on it... And for those of you that don't speak vamp wine, Morbius was complaining about not having the next chapter done... "Between you and me, he's still pssed about the bondage boy coment..." Nick nearly laughed himself into oblivian at the look on Morby's face when I said that... Then I had to break up a huge fight... (Looks back at two mummy-like forms) They found out not to pss off this 'poor defensless' mortal, now didn't they? (Bandaged heads nod) Good boys. Oh and seeing as how no one's reviewed or vote-viewed, and the fact that my leading men are currently up for a roll in the next Mummy movie, it could take a while for me to update... Hope you enjoyed and, once they heal AND learn to behave themselves, I'll post as soon as I can.

Until then... TOOTLES POOTLES

Oh... an on a rather amussing note... Did you know that they both seem to've taken a liking to Diet Pepsi? (Author is from diabetic family, and is not being biast on brand, it was just what I was drinking at the time) So much so they desided to bathe in it... (Was writing in notebook and soda can fell onto it, NEARLY RUINING ALL MY HARD WORK!!) But yeah... There's a Know Your Stars moment for you to un chew on awhile...


End file.
